The invention relates to a packaging machine for the production of (cigarette) packs from web-like packaging material which is drawn off from a (working) reel on a working journal, new "full" reels being conveyed by a transport journal into axial alignment in front of the working journal and being transferred onto this as a result of axial displacement.
In packaging machines of this type, the reels of packaging material are conventionally extracted from a reel stock located on the machine and are then fed to the working journal having a reel which has run empty. The transport journal can follow different paths of movement on its way to the reel stock and from this to the working journal respectively. In a packaging machine according to the older German Patent Application P 37 21 091.2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,842, issued Jan. 30, 1990), the transport journal is arranged on a transport arm, which is moveable to and fro by pivoting between the reel stock on the one hand and one of two working journals. For an exact adjustment to the reel or to the working journal, the transport journal is displaceable on the transport arm in the longitudinal direction of the latter.
In known apparatuses or packaging machines, as in the subject of the aforesaid older Patent Application, manual involvement is necessary in order to make it possible to transfer the (full) reels onto the particular working journal.